Love, Jashin, and other Stuff
by Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan
Summary: Hidan and Kakuzu encounter a kunoichi on the outskirts of Konoha, and soon after she joins the Akatsuki, later becoming partners with the two men. Hidan/OC Rated M for lemons/language/violence. Reposted! HidanXOC


**Hey, there. Well, this is a story that got taken down so long ago by the FF-Feds. SIGH. It was my best story from the time and I was about to reach my 100th review, anyways... I tweaked it a bit.**

**I want to restart the original Love, Jashin, and other Shit series... so enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Female Jashinist**

She ran and ran.

_Faster. Faster. Faster. _The brunette changed in her head.

She ran faster.

Her heartbeats quickened and her breaths almost came short. She was running for her life. _They_ were on to her the whole entire time. _They_ were on her trail.

She hit a sharp turn, tripping on a rock. "Shit!" She cursed.

The ANBU were red-hot about to catch up to her. She stumbled up as fast as she could, letting out a heavy sigh before breaking into yet another fast and tedious run.

"There she is!" The girl heard one of them shout.

Her adrenaline was at it's peak; she continued running and running. Nearby two voices could be heard. Taking a risk, she dashed towards the voices, hoping to shake them on their chase.

Still, the ANBU was straight on her tail.

As the voices seemed closer, she pushed it and ran it all out, finally just to be knocked back on her feet. Her head hit the ground and her feet flew up into the air from the impact.

"Fuck! What the hell!" An arrogant, yet husky voice yelled in anger. He turned around just to see a girl... well, a _woman_ in no clothes at all! She was completely dirty; scratches and bruises danced all over her body.

Her boobs... well those shits were big. He couldn't help stare at them. His mesmerizing purple eyes stared into her bloodshot, lust-filled red orbs.

Suddenly, his gaze snapped up to see a team of ANBU from Kirigakure, with death glares fixed on her.

She immediately clung to the Jashinist's leg like a three-year old. Her red eyes amusingly met his wild eyes. "Help me... Albino-Bunny..." She cooed like a kid, rubbing her nose affectionately against his thigh.

"What the fuck?!" He spat at her, narrowing his purple eyes into slits. "Hey, bitch! Get the fuck off me," The albino gritted his teeth, attempting to shake her off of him.

She closed her eyes tightly and grasped at his sweats even tighter. The silver-haired man angrily huffed, his wild eyes flickering to his partner. He did nothing but stared at the woman; half in wonder and the other half in annoyance.

His jaded-colored eyes glowed in interest, and she grasped his partner's sweats even tighter than before.

"Damn'it!" The ablino cursed. He then got so frustrated that he shook his leg over and over, grabbed the woman by her brunette and bleach-blonde hair and started tugging and pulling at the locks, roughly. As he tugged on her hair, she did or said nothing. Her facial features were stoic; the girl showed no pain at all as he pulled, yanked and bobbed her head, clenching fistfuls of her silky hair in his hand.

The girl's head eyes then turned to the ANBU and she let go of him. With that, he released her hair, watching as it cascaded back down her shoulders, settling into a head full of straight, yet unruly brunette and bleach-blonde strands.

She rose up from her spot without a sense of fear. It was almost as if she was... _arrogant_. The sudden need for help vanished from the air and tensions began to rise.

All of a sudden, the girl was grasping a katana in her hands. Before they knew it, she attacked the ANBU. Her movements were so quick, and for a woman she had a lot of strength and finesse. Within five slashes and swings of her katana, two out of five of the ANBU were down and on the ground, dead; their heads rolling off into the distance.

The tall man with the jade-colored eyes smiled deeply under his mask as he recalled her cower with fear and cling to his partner's leg; her façade ended and she suddenly had a feeling for lust which was shown deep in her eyes as she portrayed major skills as a ninja...

With his conclusion ending, two more were on the ground. She drove her katana in his chest, sweeping it up as blood squirted from the gash, onto her face. Both watched in awe as she maliciously licked her blood-red lips, then starting to suck her bottom lip, moaning a bit in pleasure. The other ANBU was dead before she could even cause anymore damage to him.

The remaining ANBU officer gawked at the naked girl. His cerulean blue eyes resembled glass that could shatter at any moment, as he reached into his holster, revealing a curved, steel blade.

Without a second thought, he charged at her, managing to knick her skin and slash at her back, slowing her down a bit. She however, ended up being the victor in their brawl, as she drove him to the ground with a low-blow to his abdomen.

He coughed up heaps of blood, wincing at the sudden pain he began to feel. She smiled at that.

"C-Curse you, Suukino..." He whimpered, coughing up more blood. "Y-You betrayed your village... you betrayed us all... and most of all, you betrayed m-me..."

Suukino said nothing as wiped blood from her face, grazing her tongue over her thin, yet plump and full lips. The brunette grasped her discarded katana by the hilt and lowered the blade at his neck.

His eyes widened and _slash!_ Blood splattered all over her and squirted out of the man's beheaded body. His head fell off and she kicked it somewhere in the distance.

Suukino sighed heavily, lowering herself to the beheaded ANBU. She patted him down and reached in his front pocket. Out, she pulled a Jashin-pendant, which was then placed around her neck. After that, she took off his flack-jacket, wanting nothing more than his black t-shirt to cover over her body.

_So the bitch is a Jashinist, huh?_ The purple-eyed man thought, as a smirk appeared on his face. His smirk was so wide, anyone could practically _hear_ him smiling.

She eyed the albino with her bloodshot, red eyes to take in his appearance, noticing the Jashin-rosary shining on his glistened, well-toned chest.

From her wound, she withdrew blood and traced an upside-down triangle with a circle enclosing it; clearly her lord Jashin's symbol. The girl stepped in it and placed all of the dead ANBU from Kirigakure inside of the symbol.

With that the bodies began to deteriorate and disappeared, making her lips curve into a smug smile. Suukino Nosaato had just sacrificed big-time from to her god.

In a few minutes of time, a bundle of cash appeared in front of her. she stuffed in the t-shirt and curled up by a tree-trunk. After at least two minutes, she passed out, falling asleep. Cute, light snores were the only thing that filled the silence between the forest and the two Akatsuki men.

"Hey, Kakuzu?"

"What, Hidan?"

"This bitch is a Jashinist... she's a good fighter like Leader-sama, too." Hidan exclaimed.

_Damn idiot has a point about her skills... _Kakuzu thought to himself, glaring his partner and then to the sleeping girl. "I'm not blind, dumbass." The tan and tall man slurred to the albino. "Pick her up and we'll take her back with us..." He later chimed, motioning to the woman as he turned around and started to walk down a trail.

"What the fuck?! Why me?" Hidan complained.

Kakuzu paused, turning around to face Hidan. "One, because I said so. Two, because you two are both worshippers of your damn Jashin and three, because you fucking pointed it all out, you're a jackass and because I'm too lazy to do it." He listed, clenching a fist. "Fucking talk again and I will sew your mouth shut."

Hidan grumbled, doing as he was told.

* * *

**Well, I hope it didn't suck too much guys. **

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


End file.
